Vengeance
by Andyman117
Summary: In the course of defending another Wall breach, Levi is given reason to believe he's discovered the traitor in their midst, and decides to take justice into his own hands...


Levi sunk a hook into the 15 M class' neck, swung around, and cut into its nape. It fell over, dead. He used his momentum to swing to the top of a tower. He took a moment to clean his blades.

Levi started to survey the damage. The wall was breached, Titans were pouring into the city every second, the Female Titan had been spotted, and last report was that Eren had transformed to take on a group of Aberrants. Everything was going to shit. Again.

The sound of a familiar roar filled the city. The roar of a cornered beast, calling for aid. A roar he hated more than anything else. He quickly pinpointed the direction it came from, and maneuvered his way towards it. It was near the shattered gate, and by the time he got there the carcass of the female titan was already ripped to shreds by the summoned abnormals. He rounded up the Garrison troops the Female Titan had sacrificed itself to escape from and had them sweep the area for wounded soldiers and, if they could, the traitorous Shifter. A vast majority of the survivors had damaged equipment, and the rest took turns carrying them to headquarters for new maneuver gear. He stopped and offered a similar-statured blonde soldier with piercing blue eyes a ride.

"That would be helpful, thanks," she replied. Levi wrapped an arm around her waist and took off.

"What's your name?" he asked as they swung through the streets.

"Leonhardt, sir." The name sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

They flew in silence for a few seconds, before Levi started to recognise the head of hair in his face. He searched his mind for a memory, Leonhardt, Leonhardt, where had he heard that name before?

He started to slow his trek through the city. He remembered where he had heard the name Leonhardt from. Annie Leonhardt. The single recruit from the 104th training squad who had transferred to the Military Police. She should not be here. And then another memory, concerning the hair: a forest of tall trees, and a burning hatred.

"What is it?" Annie asked, concerned.

He stopped on a roof, and dropped Leonhardt roughly onto the clay roofing tiles. He needed to follow through on his hunch.

"Agh, what the fuck, sir?"

"I have a very important question to ask you."

"Well, out with it then, this isn't a safe place to be."

"What would you do if I told you I wanted to cut of your arms and legs, as slowly and painfully as possible?"

"What? I..." There, in her eyes. He saw the instant of recognition, and the subsequent flash of fear. That was all he needed to see. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sir."

"I mean, they'll just grow back, right?" He replaced his blades, but he wouldn't use them quite yet, so he left them sheathed. He would defeat her more personally first, and besides, cutting her up might trigger her transformation.

She hid her fear well. "No, I'm pretty fucking sure they won't..."

He took his gloves off, and cracked his knuckles. "They told me you were top of your class in hand-to-hand."

She was visibly thrown off by the statement. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Prove it."

"Wha- I'm not going to fucking brawl with you at a time like this, sir! This is not the time!"

Levi assumed a steadier stance. "I think it is. You've got nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. I will expose you for what you are, and I will risk my own life to prove it."

"Fuck this! We need to get to headquarters and help the others." Levi threw a punch, and Annie dodged it. "Gah!"

"You said that almost like you meant it. But we both know what you really want to do."

Annie returned that with only silence, and a grim expression. He swung left, and she dodged again.

"Tell me," another left, she stepped out of the way, "how did it feel..." he threw an uppercut, and she jumped out of the way. "... When you crushed Petra against that tree?"

Levi faked left, and then swung up right, and cracked her square on the mouth. A tooth flew out. She stumbled back. "Or when you cut Gunter to ribbons?" Uppercut left, and he hit her in the gut. She stumbled more. "Or when you bit Erd in half?" An uppercut right, hitting her in the breast. She fell to her knees. "Or kicked Auruo halfway across the forest?" He grabbed her head and kneed her in the nose.

"I- I- didn-" She tried to talk, spitting blood and teeth.

"You keep talking, but all I'm hearing is LIES!" Levi swung as hard as he could at the side of her head.

Annie was ready this time. She pushed against him to get away, sending him towards the ledge, and forcing her onto her back. She wound up her left leg to kick him off the roof.

He fired a hook into the roof as she released, and in one fluid motion drew his blade and swung it through her leg, which bounced off of him harmlessly.

Annie screamed as the wound began to spurt blood. She started clawing her way to the edge to escape, and Levi took the other leg off. She screamed louder. She made it to the edge, and as she fell over it she pulled out the hook he had fired and dragged it over the ledge with her, yanking him down onto the ceramic tiling. By the time he got to his feet and to the ledge, Annie already had both her legs back, but made no attempt to escape. She only stared up at him.

Levi inspected his blade. It was coated in her blood, as was his uniform. Good. He drew his other blade. "I will never stop hunting you," he stated, matter-of-factly.

"There are others! If I die they will still be here, and you will still treat them as your own!"

"I don't care about them. The rest of us will search for them. In fact, they should be lucky. They won't have to deal with me."

"You'll never find them! Our purpose will still be fulfilled!"

"I think you must not have heard me. I. Don't. Care. About. Catching. Them." Sensing an attack she quickly raised her hand to her mouth. "I only care about Catching _YOU!_" Levi hooked into the ground on either side of Annie and lunged, blades forward.


End file.
